Beauty and the Dragon
by aubreyabraham97
Summary: Modern AU. When Hiccup moves with his father, he meets a mysterious crime fighter named Toothless who is part dragon. After an incident he had with the dragon, he starts to fall on love with him. They had a secret relationship that's hidden. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since his mothers death, Hiccup had never been the same. He doesn't smile at anyone, he doesn't eat like he used to, and all he does is draw pictures of animals and his mother.

One day, his father came to get him so he can live with him. Hiccup hasn't seen him since he was little. That's because his parents were divorced right after he was born because his dad was complaining about him being a tiny baby.

Now that he's grown up, he's still small. The movers packed all of his stuff and sold the house. Hiccup likes living with his mother and the neighborhood. He likes the nice cool breeze and the town that's near his home. He was very sad that he'll never see this town ever again.

Then Hiccup and his father Stoick went to the airport after the house was completely empty. When they got to the plane, Hiccup stayed quiet the whole time. Which worries Stoick a bit. He holds his stuffed dragon his mother made for him tight like a kid holding a teddy bear. He keeps staring at the clouds and doesn't look at his father.

Stoick rubs his son's back to make him feel better, but it didn't work. Hiccup was crying a little bit.

When they land, Stoick got his car and drive Hiccup to his home in Berk. A small town where many people have big muscles like Vikings, but it can be dangerous sometimes. Hiccup looked around in his window to check it out. It was a beautiful town.

After a short drive, they finally made it to Hiccup's new home. It was a nice looking two story house with brown paint and wood like roofs. "What do you think, son? Like your new home?" asked Stoick. "It's nice, but it's not the same as moms." Hiccup replied sadly.

"Oh, Hiccup. I know you miss your mother, but you'll have a great time with me. I'm sure you could play with teens your age. Theres a high school nearby where you can meet new friends." Stoick said, making his son feel better. "Are you sure? I never had friends in my last school." said Hiccup. Stoick thought for a moment and said, "Well, why don't you sot next to the people you feel comfortable with."

The boys went inside the house with all of their stuff they held in their arms. "Wow, it still looks the same as I remembered." said Hiccup. "I'm glad you liked it. Your room is still the same too. You still have your toys and action figures." said Stoick.

Hiccup rushed upstairs to check his bedroom. It has a small bed, but not too small. There were teddy bears and little books hanging on the shelf. Hiccup smiled at the sight.

Stoick came up to the room and said, "I remember you love to play here when you visit. I always hear you laughing and talking to yourself a lot. Oh, look at this." He picked up a Cat in the Hat book and showed it to Hiccup. "You used to love this story when you're little. I always read it to you every night." he said. "I remember this." said Hiccup as he went through the pages in a second.

Stoick chuckled at his son. "How about we go to dinner at a diner. A really good friend of mine works there. Gobber, I'm sure you remember him right?" he said. "Maybe. I don't remember the last time I saw him." said Hiccup. "Well, you're going to see him tonight. So put your things away and get ready for tonight." said Stoick as he gave his son a thumbs up when he leaves the room.

Hiccup puts his clothes away and puts his pictures on the wall. He puts a picture of him and his mother right next to his bed. "I miss you, mom." he said to the picture as he laid down on the bed and sheds some tears.

Later that night, Stoick takes Hiccup to the diner where his best friend works. "Hey, Gobber." Stoick greeted his friend. "Stoick! Good to see you, old friend. The usual, I presume." said Gobber.

Then, Gobber realizes the boy next to his friend. "Is that Hiccup?" he asked. "Hi Gobber. Long time no see." said Hiccup. "Oh my god! Look how much you've grown. I haven't seen you since you were this tiny." said Gobber. Hiccup laughed.

After the two had dinner, Stoick and Hiccup have been talking about their future and the new life. "So, when do I start school here?" asked Hiccup. "On Monday." Stoick answered. "I heard your mother died from a store shooting. Is that true?" Hiccup nodded yes and said. "I wasn't there when that happened. I just heard it on the news on TV the other day. It changed my life forever. I don't know who took Mom's life."

Stoick rubs his son's back in comfort. Hiccup smiled.

Meanwhile, six black figures flew silently into the night, looking for criminals. They stopped at a diner so they won't be seen by humans. The leader of the group, Toothless is watching the people in the window.

"See any criminals?" asked his second in command Stormfly. "No. Not a single action in there." Toothless replied silently. He keeps looking around until he sees Hiccup.

"Oh my gosh." he muttered. "What? Do you see anything?" asked Hookfang, the most aggressive person in the gang.

Toothless keeps staring at Hiccup like he's in love. He likes his shining auburn hair, his bright green eyes, and his light body. Man, he could take him right now. His group looked at Hiccup as well. They're surprised he's not a criminal. Just a normal person with a normal life.

"Toothless, snap out of it! We're not here to get dates." said Stormfly as she shakes Toothless from distraction. Toothless shook his head and looked at his partner. "What?" he asked. "Come on!" Stormfly shouted as she moved out from the diner. The rest went with her.

Toothless gave one last look at Hiccup and went back to his group. "I'll see you tomorrow." he whispered as he disappears into the night.

Hiccup and Toothless will meet tomorrow. He just doesn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

When Monday arrived, Hiccup realizes that it's his first day of school and was nervous about it. He groaned as he got up and got dressed to start the day.

When he got downstairs, he sees his dad cooking breakfast. "Morning, son." Stoick greeted his son. "Morning, dad." said Hiccup. "Ready for your first day of school And see some new friends?" asked Stoick.

"Sorta." Hiccup answered. Stoick laughed at this. "Come on, son. I now you're excited. Don't play with me." he joked as he continued laughing. Hiccup frowned when his father laughed. "I'm serious. I don't do so well at school. I get picked on easily." Hiccup tries to explain."

Stoick didn't listen to his son and went to the bathroom. No wonder why he and his mom divorced years ago. Hiccup groaned as he laid his head on the table.

After breakfast, Hiccup has to walk to his new school because it's close to his house. Takes five minutes to get there.

The towns high school was pretty big, filled with teenagers his age doing what ever they want. Hiccup gulped at the sight. He hopes that the day would go quickly.

A few hours later, Hiccup was bored during his classes. He tried to work on his assignments, but his classmates were teasing him which is distracting. He's not crazy about science though, since he doesn't like stuff that's gooey or any parts from an animal.

At lunch, he sat outside because he feels a bit shy when it comes to be at a new school. While eating his lunch, he sees a group of bad boys walking down the streets towards him. Hiccup felt scared and decides to run, but one of the boys caught him.

"Hey, Dagur! Look at this beauty! Never seen him before." said one of the boys who have Hiccup in his grasp. "Bring him here. I want to take a good look of him." Dagur ordered as he appeared out of the shadows.

"Dagur?" Hiccup guessed. Dagur looks at Hiccup and touches his face. Then, he remembers him. "Hiccup? Is that you?" he guessed. Hiccup nervously nodded yes.

"HICCUP!" Dagur shouted as he picks him up and twirls him around. "How are you? When's the last time I picked on you?" he asked. Hiccup didn't answer. "Wow, you've grown the last time I saw you. You're much more skinnier. Much more beautiful." Dagur touches Hiccup's lips to feel his smooth mouth.

Hiccup doesn't like it at all. He bites Dagur on his thumb, causing him to cry out in pain. Then, he slaps him in the face. "How'd you like that, bitch?" asked Dagur. Hiccup was whimpering from the slap.

"Boys, I think we should give Hiccup a little lesson I always do to other girls." said Dagur. "What do you do to them?" asked Hiccup. The other boys held him in their grip to to hold him still as Dagur unbuckled his pants and shoved himself into his mouth.

Hiccup muffled as he tried to scream. He can't breath. Why is this happening to him? Dagur laughed as he watches him sucking him. "You like that? How about this?" he asked as he shoved him a lot harder. Hiccup was crying.

When the bell rings, the bad boys fled so they won't get into trouble, leaving Hiccup on the floor wheezing and breathing loudly. Everyone got out of the cafeteria and they didn't react on what happened to him.

When he got home, his dad wasn't home and he ran upstairs so he can cry. It was the worst day ever! His bully was raping him (almost) by shoving himself into his mouth. Disgusting! It's a good thing nothing came out from that thing.

Hiccup stayed in his room for hours until Stoick came home from his police duty.

That night, Stoick asked Hiccup if he could get some chicken for dinner tonight since he forgot to get some on the way home. Hiccup agreed to make his papa proud. "Shoot. I forgot to get some chicken. Hiccup, would you do me a favor and get some for me?" Stoick asked. Hiccup nodded yes.

So, he walked out to the store and bought the chicken. Hiccup was nervous about walking at night. Why did he say yes if he doesn't like the dark at all? He just wants to impress his dad.

Then, all of the sudden, a small van was speeding towards him in the sidewalk. Hiccup runs for his life and tries to avoid the van. But he doesn't know who's driving. It was Dagur and his gang drunk.

"Hey. It's that wimpy girlfriend of yours, Dagur. Wanna catch him?" asked one of Dagur's friends. "Yeah. Let's give him a nice fuck while no ones with him." said Dagur. The car moved faster towards Hiccup, making him more frightened and run faster. "Shit! He's getting away!" One of the boys yelled.

"Not for long." said Dagur as he picks up an empty bottle of alcohol and went to the car window so he can have a perfect shot.

Hiccup runs to his neighborhood where he could be safe. Then out of nowhere, something made out of glass hits him in the head. It hurt pretty bad that it was bleeding. His face was almost covered in blood. He fell to the ground after that.

The gang stopped the car and went towards him. "Nice job, boys. Now let's do this somewhere no one could see us." Dagur ordered as he picks up the bleeding boy and hides into an abandoned house.

When the gang got into the house, they shut the door tight and closes the curtains. One of them turned on the flashlight so they can see Hiccup.

Dagur laughed as he grabs the boy's arms and tied them above his head. Hiccup wakes up and sees Dagur above his head. He was about to scream, but a hand covered his mouth. "Shh, you don't want to wake the whole neighborhood don't you." said Dagur. Hiccup was scared on what's going on. Is this what he deserves when he's walking down the streets at night? He tries to get out from Dagur's grip, but couldn't.

"Uh uh uh, I don't think so. The fun has just begun." he said as he rips Hiccup's shirt with a pocket knife. Then, he opens it, revealing his pale chest. "Beautiful. Just the thing I need for tonight." said Dagur as his fellow boys laughs at the torture. Then, he takes off his pants.

The boys handed Dagur a sex toy that he uses to his victims. But first he shoves a cloth into Hiccup's mouth so he won't scream for help. He starts crying. "Be a good boy. This won't hurt a bit." said Dagur as puts the sex toy inside the boy, making him scream, but not too loud since he has a cloth in his mouth.

The sex toy keeps going in and out of him as the boys touch him in other places. One boy twisted and licking his nipples, one is sucking his neck, and one is pumping his penis and makes the sex toy hurting him. Dagur laughed evilly as he watches. Hiccup was moaning and crying as he was being raped.

"That's enough. It's my turn to hurt him." said Dagur as he pulls out the sex toy off of Hiccup and was covered in filth and his blood. Then, he unbuckled his pants and was about to enter him. Hiccup closed his eyes and was waiting for the pain, but it didn't happen. Dagur stopped as he hears noise coming from outside.

It wasn't the cops. It was Toothless and his group to the rescue! "Well well, look who's in trouble tonight." he said as his group was ready for action. "Someone's being naughty." said Stormfly. "Why don't we teach them a lesson not to hurt people, shall we?" asked Toothless as his group begins to attack the bad boys.

Stormfly shoots her spikes at three boys to trap them and then she gives them blow kisses. Barf and Belch did noggins on one bad boy, which knocks them out. Then, they did that to each other as a reward. "AWESOME!" they both shouted. "Quiet down boys. The cops will hear you." Meatlug whispered to them.

Hookfang sets himself on fire and made their pants burn. He laughed mischievously. Then, they ran off. "Suckers!" he yelled.

Toothless and Dagur were fighting each other for Hiccup, who was on the floor looking weak and was crying. Toothless looked at the boy like he looks familiar, but got distracted from the fight. Dagur punched him in the face when he turned around, but Toothless punched him back. Stormfly shoots one of her spikes at him in the arm.

Then, he disappeared into the shadows, leaving his members behind. Hookfang was about to get him, but Toothless refuses to let him do it. "Let him go. He knows what he's done." he said. "Wasn't that the same guy that rapes every teenage girl here?" Meatlug guessed. "Looks like it." said Stormfly.

While they talk, they hear Hiccup crying for help. They rushed towards him and Toothless holds him to calm him down. He unites his arms and mouth to make him breathe. Hiccup was scared of him and tried to get out of his arms. "It's okay. Its okay. We're not here to hurt you." Toothless soothed. It's not working. Hiccup's still crying.

"Is this what we get for rescuing you?" asked Hookfang being mean. "He's just scared, Hookfang." said Meatlug. "Can we keep him?" asked the twins Barf and Belch. "No, we're not keeping the boy. He needs to go home and I have a feeling the cops should be here by now." said Stormfly.

She was right. They hear police sirens coming from outside. They panicked except for Toothless who's worried about Hiccup. "Please don't." Hiccup pleaded. "It's okay, baby. You'll be alright." Toothless promised.

"Come on, Toothless!" shouted Stormfly. Toothless had no choice but to leave him. Don't worry, the police will take care of him. He and his gang disappeared the next minute.

"Come back! Please, come back!" Hiccup pleaded as he continues crying. Then, the police arrived and arrested the boys. Stoick arrived and rushed towards Hiccup. "Hiccup, are you okay?" he asked his son. Hiccup nodded his head no. "Who did this to you?" he asked. Hiccup didn't answer his father because he was too scared. "Hiccup, answer me!" Stoick yelled. Hiccup still refused to answer and was crying.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I shouldn't let you out on a night like this." he said as he picks up his son and takes him home.

Toothless was watching Hiccup being taken home by the police officer and follows him home. He hides up in the trees and jumps on each branch. When the family went to the house, Toothless waits outside Hiccup's window till they go to sleep.

Stoick carries Hiccup to his bed and bandages his head injuries. "Does your head hurt?" Stoick asked. "A little." Hiccup replied. "I need to be more careful here." "No, I shouldn't let you go out at night. The town is very dangerous when it gets dark." Stoick explained.

"Do you know Dagur from years ago?" asked Hiccup. Stoick nodded yes. "Well, he's at the same school as I am and he's obsessed with me." Hiccup explained. "Well, maybe he wants to be friends with you." said Stoick. "No, he doesn't. He still picks on me like years ago. He wants me all to himself. See what I mean?" said Hiccup. Stoick kinda understands him.

"I think you need some rest. I don't think you should go to school tomorrow due to your injuries." said Stoick. "But dad." Hiccup complained. "No buts. You're not coming out of this bed till that head is healed." Stoick ordered. "I understand." said Hiccup and he laid down on his bed.

"Goodnight, son." said Stoick as he closes his sons door so he can sleep.

While Hiccup was sleeping, Toothless quietly opens his window and into his bedroom. He looks at the boy's face to see he's alright. He was so cute when he's asleep.

Toothless leaned down and kissed Hiccup on the lips. Hiccup didn't respond at the kiss. Then Toothless left, leaving the window open and the cool breeze enters the room.

He will see this boy again tomorrow. It sure must be a lucky day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Stoick did a little check-up for Hiccup before he goes to his police business. The only injury Hiccup has was that big gash on his head from one of the bad boys who hit him with a glass bottle. Ouch! Well, it's a good thing no pieces were in his wound. He checked on his sons chest and not a single bruise, but his nipples were almost red. His neck is pretty red too. Stoick puts lotion on him so the redness can go away. Also, a big band-aid on his forehead.

"Thanks, dad. I think I'm starting to hate this place." said Hiccup. "Hiccup, you just got here. Maybe it's just that you're not used to this place. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll have great friends." said Stoick. "I don't know, dad. I almost got raped last night by Dagur. Dose that help me get friends?" said Hiccup getting angry a little bit. "Dagur raped you?!" Stoick yelled. "I didn't say he did rape me. I said he almost did. That's why I tried to tell you he's bad news and still picks on me." Hiccup explained. "Are you sure that was him? We didn't see him while you're attacked." said Stoick. "He must be hiding. I think he still is. Please, dad. Don't let Dagur do this to me again." Hiccup begged.

Stoick sighed to his son as he got up and said, "I don't know he did this to you or not, Hiccup. If you don't like him, I won't let him bother you." "Thanks dad! I just don't want to be bullied and Dagur is a bully." said Hiccup. "I understand, son and I don't want you to get bullied. You just have to toughen up and tell him who's boss." said Stoick as he leaves his son's room while waving goodbye.

Hiccup groaned as he collapsed into his pillow in stress. "Just don't know why dad never listens to a word I say. Does he like me for who I am or he wants me to be someone else? I don't know." he said to himself. Then, he decided to close his eyes and rest.

Later on, Toothless is getting some flowers for Hiccup and a little gift in a little box as a get well soon present without being seen by humans. He doesn't let his team members see them because they would be curious who his girlfriend is. The most curious of the bunch was Stormfly because she's very nosy on what her friends are doing.

She went up to her leader and asked him, "Hey, what are you up to?" which startled him and almost dropped his gift. Toothless picks it up and yelled, "Stormfly! Don't scare me like that! You know what could've happened like last time!" Stormfly remember what happened last time she scared him.

It was a few weeks ago when they stopped two thugs from robbing the jewelry store. The store was covered in broken glass and they have to get out of there by flying after the police left.

When they were flying home, Toothless wasn't paying attention on where he's going. So Stormfly went to get him, but she didn't know that when she tapped his shoulder. Toothless jumped in fright and accidentally tackles her with his back. Then, they fell to the bushy ground below.

Stormfly shook her head after she remembered that moment. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya. Just checking on what you're doing with the flowers." she said. Toothless panicked a little and hides the flowers behind his back. "What flowers?" he asked nervously. "The flowers you have in your hand behind your back." Stormfly said as she grabs the flowers from his hand. "Why do have them? Are you in love with someone around here?"

"No no! Okay, you got me. I'm in love with someone." Toothless finally explained the truth. "I knew it! You've been acting different ever since you saved that skinny boy last night. Boy, he was upset when you left." said Stormfly, being a smarty pants.

Toothless thought of that moment last night when he holds a boy so different from others and was begging for mercy while in tears. He wanted to stay with him to comfort him, but he can't. The look in the boy's eyes was never out of his head. "I know. I should've took him in when I had the chance. He'll be much happier with me." he said.

Stormfly notices that her leader is lovesick. "But, Toothless. I thought we're not supposed to be seen by humans. We're supposed to be like Santa Claus, remember?" she warned. Toothless sighed and said, "I know that, Stormfly. It's just. I'm just in love with this boy and I know where he lives. Maybe we should change all that and I believe that he won't be scared of us. I hope." said Toothless.

"I don't know. What if he's like the other people? You know that back in the day, they were nothing but scaredy cats of new things and destroys them the next day." asked Stormfly. "Don't worry, Stormfly. It'll work out, you'll see. He'll like us for sure." Toothless promised. Stormfly understands, but fears what's going to happen in the future when humans get involved. She nervously nodded yes in agreement and hopes her leader won't get killed tonight.

Later that night, Hiccup was taking a shower after a long boring day at home, doing nothing but watching tv in the living room while his father's away. He hears his phone ringing when he's out of the bathroom. It kept ringing until Hiccup picks it up and brings it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked the phone. "Hey son. How are you doing?" said Stoick in the phone.

"Hey, dad. I'm doing fine. My head's not hurting me anymore and it stopped bleeding." Hiccup explained. "That's good, son. I'm glad you're feeling better. Listen, I'm not going to be home until eleven o clock tonight and make sure you'd be in bed when I get home." Stoick ordered. "Come on, dad. Do you think I'm too old to have a bedtime?" complained Hiccup. "Well, you do need to get enough sleep so that you can feel better faster." said Stoick wisely. "Alright, dad. Goodnight." Hiccup agreed. "Goodnight, son." said Stoick as he hung up his phone and went back to his business.

After his dad hung up, Hiccup was about to get his pajamas from the drawer but was startled when he hears a voice saying "Sweetheart, hello!" outside his window. When he opens the door, he sees nothing but darkness. The voice disappeared immediately. Hiccup made a humph sound as he closes it. "I thought I heard someone out there." he muttered to himself. Then the voice appeared again, this time it said "Come out here! I want to see your beautiful face again!" Hiccup gasped at the words.

Has someone seen him before? Is it Dagur? No, it can't be. This voice is a lot smoother and more gentle than his bully. If it's not Dagur, then who is calling out to him? Looks like he's going to find out.

Hiccup went outside again to find the boy who's calling him. "Hello?!" he called back. "Hello." the voice said, which startled him. "What are you doing here this late at night?!" Hiccup yelled. "I wanted to see you and see if you're alright form last night." the voice replied in glee. Hiccup tries to find the boy in his yard, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Where are you? I can't see you in the dark!" he exclaimed. "I'll come up there so you can see me, but don't scream. Ok?" said the voice.

"How come you don't want me to scream?" asked Hiccup. The boy took a deep breath silently as he uses his wings to fly up to his room and let's his true love see him. He had black scales all over his body with wings and a tail. He was also very tall, much taller then Hiccup. That creature was Toothless. Hiccup takes steps back from him like he sees a monster right in front of him. He tries not to scream and rushes to the door, but Toothless grabbed his wrist and wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you." Toothless soothed. Then, he brushes Hiccup's hair gently so he won't be scared.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked. "My name is Toothless. What's yours?" Toothless said. "I'm Hiccup. I've never seen a person like you before. Where'd you come from?" said Hiccup in curiosity. "I live here, silly. Far away from town. We live in a forest where no one goes because of the vicious predators who live there. My teammates and I hide from humans like you. We are the last species on earth known as the humanoid dragons." Toothless explained. Hiccup became interested with his story. "Humanoid dragons? I've never heard of that species before. I don't see any stories or legends from you." said Hiccup.

"That's because humans are scared of us. They think we came from the devil." said Toothless in grief. Hiccup gasped in shock and asked, "Why are they scared of you? Did they do something bad?"

Toothless sighed and said, "Around five years ago, my friends and I were doing what we used to do like racing and explore new things. One day, a group of muscular men came to our home and destroyed everything in sight, including lives. We hid from them until they're gone. When we came out, everything is in ash and dust. It was the saddest day of my life. So in order to protect ourselves, we have to hide from every human in sight. I never wanted my home to be destroyed again. So my team and I decided to protect the people because they were not like the humans who made me lose my home. When we saved a victim, we run away so that the police won't see us."

Hiccup was breathless after he hears the story. Then, he embraced him because he felt bad for him. Toothless was surprised that a human is hugging him. "Why are you hugging me?" he asked. Hiccup notices what he's doing and let's go of him. "Sorry, just got carried away from there." he said. Toothless chuckled at him and said, "You're just so cute."

"So, how do you know about me? Have you seen me somewhere?" asked Hiccup. He's been asking a lot of questions because he's never had a friend so different from anyone else.

Toothless explained, "When my team were out looking for criminals, we stopped at a diner nearby to look at the people. I kept looking until I saw this very thin boy thats more prettier than an average girl. That's you. Then I realize I'm in love, but my second in command Stormfly interrupted my daydreaming and left. The next night, we heard some screaming from an abandoned house. When we arrived, I was in shock that you being violated by those punks. After I defeated them, I held you in my arms to calm you down. You were crying like a little baby and was very scared. When the police arrived, I was afraid to leave you behind. You begged me to come back, but I had no choice but to stay with my team. When a police officer takes you home, I followed the car and waited for the both of you to sleep. I flew into your room and kissed you. I'm sure you remembered the incident."

"It was you? You saved me from Dagur last night?" asked Hiccup. "Who's Dagur?" asked Toothless. "The guy who violated me when you saved me, but he ran off hiding somewhere." Hiccup explained. "I'm sorry he did that to you. It's true that I saved you. It was the first time I saw your lovely eyes. They're like emeralds." said Toothless as he touches the boy's cheek while he blushes.

He brings his face close to him and their lips touched each other. Hiccup has never been kissed on the lips before in his life, but he's enjoying it. Toothless hardens the kiss as he enters his tongue inside the mouth and explores it. Hiccup moaned a bit as he starts to shake a little. Then, the dragon lays him down as he continues kissing the boy. The towel around Hiccup's waist was completely off, making him naked. He noticed that Toothless is touching him everywhere. He panicked and yelled, "No, don't!"

"What's the matter?" asked Toothless. "I don't think we should do this, Toothless. What if my dad finds out about this?" asked Hiccup nervously. "He won't. We'll keep our relationship as a secret. The only people who knows about this are my team." Toothless explained smoothly, calming his love down. Hiccup calmed down on what Toothless said. "Do you think they like me?" he asked. "Of course they will. You'll meet them someday once we get to know each other." Toothless promised. Hiccup smiled at him.

"Oh, by the way. I have something for you as a get well soon present." Toothless gave him some white lilies and a small gift. "Thank you. Lilies are my mom's favorite flowers. She buys them all the time." said Hiccup as he looks at the flowers and smelled the sweet smell. "I'm glad you like them. Why don't you look at the little box." said Toothless as he brings the gift into Hiccup's hand. He opened it and he was in amazement. It was a dragon crest that was made in China. "Wow, Toothless. That's a grateful gift. Thank you so much. I love it." he said as he puts it on around his neck.

Toothless reached to touch his neck to feel that smooth skin. That crest looks good on Hiccup. He leaned his face towards his neck and bites him like a vampire. Hiccup yelped in pain and tries to get Toothless off of him. "Ahhh! Toothless stop! I don't know what you're doing, but stop! Please!" Hiccup pleaded. Blood came out from Hiccup's shoulders and starts to spread. Then, he starts crying.

Toothless hears his cries and immediately let's go of him, leaving the boy in tears. "Why did you do that to me?!" Hiccup cried. "I'm sorry. It's just what my species so when they mate and I want you to be mine." Toothless explained. Hiccup starts shaking and cries louder. Toothless feels guilty about this, so he went to get a wet towel to clean Hiccup's wound. "Stop crying, love." After he cleans all the blood off, he wraps a very special blanket around the boy. Hiccup stopped crying when the blanket. "Where did you get that?" he asked. "In your closet. It looks babyish." said Toothless.

"That's because my mother made it for me when I was a baby. I slept with it every night, no matter how old I get. Now that she's gone, this blanket reminds me so much of her." Hiccup explained as he sheds more tears when he mentioned his mother. Toothless picks him up and holds him the same way he did last night.

"Shhh, don't be upset. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here." Toothless soothed. "I forgive you." Hiccup whispered. Toothless embraced him tighter and kisses his wound on his head. Then, Hiccup starts to become tired from being held. Toothless notices this and lays him down on his nice warm bed to tuck him in. Toothless joined him as he went to the covers with his lover.

The couple were in bed for a half hour as they looked and talking to each other to have a nice evening together. They were holding each other and the lights were off. "I had a great time with you tonight, except when you bit my neck." said Hiccup. Toothless laughed and said, "Thanks. I had a great time with you too. Wish I could be with you forever." Hiccup thought of that and said, "Maybe you could visit me every night. How about that? If you have some emergency like criminals are roaming into the night, I won't stop you just because of a little date."

Toothless thought it was a great idea and agreed with him. "Perfect. Now everybody's happy." he said. "Maybe we should get to know each other a lot more so that you, me and your team can show the other people that your species are not evil. Sounds like a plan?" said Hiccup. Toothless thought about it for a moment and said, "Okay. We'll start the plan tomorrow. I'll give you your phone number so I can call whenever I want." He gives Hiccup his phone number and Hiccup gives him his. Now, they're all set.

Stoick should be home any minute now, which worries Hiccup since Toothless is in the house. "You better get going. Your teammates must be worried about you already and my dad should be home any minute now." he said. Toothless understands him and gets off the bed so he can get dressed before Hiccup's dad arrives home.

When he was about to fly out, they had to say goodbye to each other before they see each other again. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" said Hiccup. "I promise I'll visit you tomorrow night while your dad is sleeping or out at work." Toothless promised. He gave the boy one last kiss on the lips before he flies into the night and then disappears. Hiccup smiled lovingly and then collapsed into the bed and fell asleep.

Toothless was happier than ever because of Hiccup. Oh, boy. He's going to be real happy when he sees him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

When the next day arrives bright and early, Hiccup wakes up wrapped in his mother's blanket by Toothless when he visited him last night and never felt this warm in his entire life thanks to someone with a warm heart. He went to his window to see if Toothless is still there outside, thankfully not because he doesn't want his dad to see him. But he did leave him a note that's in the green grass. Curious about it, he got dressed quickly, rushed downstairs, grabs a bagel, and went straight to the door.

The letter is of course from Toothless, covered with X's and O's which stands for hugs and kisses all over it. Hiccup opens it and he read..

Hi, sweetheart.

I hope you had a wonderful time with me last night, I did. You were so cute when you were sleeping, all wrapped up in warm blankets and being held by me. So, I was just thinking that you would like to go on a date with me. Somewhere private and amazing where no one could see us. If you want to talk to me whenever you want, here's my phone number.

557-434-1685

I'll see you tonight.

Toothless

Hiccup grasped the letter close to him as he feels love deep inside him. Then, he realizes he's late for school and his dad just left the house without saying goodbye. He always does that.

When he arrived there, he went straight to class without anyone seeing him. Hiccup looked outside the window if Dagur's out there. Thankfully no. He hasn't seen that crazed redhead in a couple days after the incident. Throughout the class, he can't stop thinking about Toothless and the words he said last night. 'We'll keep our relationship a secret. The only people who knows about this are my team.' Toothless said in his head. After that, he thinks about Toothless biting his neck because he does it when he sees a mate.

Finally, school is over and Hiccup is on his way home to do his homework. But all of the sudden, an old man with a long cane touches his shoulder without noticing. Hiccup yelped in fright and stepped away from him. "What are you doing, old man? Let go!" he yelled. "I've come to warn you. About those half dragon half human creatures. Old Mildew knows all creatures in this world." Mildew said. "What are you talking about?" asked Hiccup. "I just want to warn ya about those beasts. They may save the day, but they want this town for themselves. So boy, have you seen those humanoid dragons at night?" Mildew explained as he went closer to the confused boy.

Hiccup gulped at this. He knows about them, but he can't tell the strange old man about the relationship with Toothless. "No, I haven't. I'll bet they're extinct now. So, bye." he lied as he ran away from Mildew and hearing his voice throughout the sidewalk, trying not to hear it because whatever he said is not true. "Better be careful with them, boy! I know they're out there, so do you! They will hunt you down and kill you! Understand!? They will hunt you down and kill you!" Mildew yelled.

While running to his home, Hiccup went straight to his room and slammed the door. "It's not true. It's not true. Please tell me it's not true. That old man must be lying. I hope he is." he said to himself. He tries everything to calm down and tries to forget about Mildew's lying warning. In order for him to calm down, he starts doing his homework for a an hour.

After he's done, he lays down in his bed and takes deep breaths from all the stress today and from Mildew. Just don't know why it stresses him so much all because of what he said about Toothless' species. Maybe he's saying that just to be crazy. With all the stress out of the way, Hiccup closes his eyes and takes a nice long nap before his dad gets home.

While sleeping, there was a really loud knock coming from the door. Hiccup got startled by the noise and jumps out of the bed. "Geez, Toothless. Do you bang the door like a burglar?" he complained as he went to the door as it keeps the banging sound. "Alright alright, I'm coming. Hold your horses." said Hiccup yawning and stretching.

When he opened the door, it wasn't Toothless who's been knocking. It was Dagur with an evil glare on his face. "Hello, Hiccup. Miss me?" he asked evilly. Hiccup slammed the door in his face right away, locked it and went upstairs to call his dad that there's an intruder outside his house. "You know it's not nice to slam doors in people's faces. And for that, I'm going to get you and keep you for myself." said Dagur as he uses a large hammer to break into the door. This made Hiccup more frighten when he dialed his dad's phone number quickly.

The phone was ringing slowly until there was a message that said, "Sorry I can't make it to the phone. Leave me a message and I'll call you back." When the phone beeped, Hiccup yelled in a panicked voice, "Dad, I need help! There's a burglar that's invading the house and it's Dagur! Please, I really need you! PLEASE! He's after me right now and wants my body! HEEELP!" After he hung up without any help, Hiccup opens the window hides in a closet without making a sound.

With hundreds of banging with the hammer, the door finally breaks into pieces and Dagur went in to get his treasure. "Come out come out, wherever you are!" He shouted through the hallway. He went to Hiccup's room first because he saw his footprints in the soft carpet and it led to his room. "I know you're in there, Hiccup. I just came here so I can play with you and there's always room for my toy collection." said Dagur as he looks everywhere in the room to find Hiccup.

He turned around and sees his little feet underneath a closet. Hiccup gasped silently and he prays that Dagur doesn't find him here. Unluckily, he did. Dagur slammed the door open, making Hiccup scream in fright. "Well, lookie here. I got myself a frightened little girl crying for her daddy." he said as he grabs Hiccup from the closet and holds him in his grasp. "Ahhhh! No! Dagur, stop! Let go of me!" Hiccup yelled. Dagur covered his mouth so he won't talk as he walks downstairs to get out of the house.

Poor Hiccup keeps struggling to get out of Dagur's grip and then finally bit his hand really hard. That much for a skinny boy. Dagur yelped in pain as he accidentally let's him go to heal the bite. The brunette get into the house, but Dagur wouldn't give him up yet by setting it on fire with a match lit up and was put in the carpet. The fire was getting bigger and bigger by the second as the redhead went upstairs to catch Hiccup again. This time, Hiccup was at the window, escaping from the fire.

When he turns around, Dagur tackled him and both of them fell off the roof and into the ground below them. Thankfully, they didn't get killed, but knocked out. Dagur got up quickly and grabs the weakened Hiccup into his arms as he ran into the woods before the police and the fire department arrive.

He keeps running and running farther away from Hiccup's home and into a nearby lake. There, he washes his face and dries himself with his sleeve. Meanwhile, Hiccup begins to wake up and sees pure darkness. "Dagur?" he asked in a frightened voice. Dagur turns around and went towards his victim. "Well, look who just got up. Enjoying your trip?" he asked. "Not in a million years. Take me back home. Please, I beg you." Hiccup pleaded. Dagur laughed at him and said, "That's a good joke. Here's the thing, baby doll. You're never home when I'm around. Worst of all, you will always nightmares every night and everyone around you will beat you up, make you bleed, break every bone in your body, lose your eyesight and limbs until you're dead. That's why I brought you here." Dagur lied and Hiccup knows it.

"No. You're lying. Nobody's like that, not even my father and you know it! Why are you telling me this?!" yelled Hiccup. "Okay, you got me. I was lying. The reason I brought you here is because I want you. All of you. Your body, your voice, your virginity, your emotions, everything about you is all mine!" Dagur explained as he pulls Hiccup close to him and takes off his shirt. Hiccup yelped and said, "Don't even think about raping me again!" Dagur then grabs his wrist and starts giving him a long cut, making him bleed. Then, he uses the blood on Hiccup's shirt all over and tears it up. "What's are you doing?" Hiccup asked painfully. "Making sure everyone thinks you're dead." Dagur explained as he throws the shirt into the lake and flows away.

"You won't get away with this!" Hiccup shouted as he kicks him in the balls runs away from his kidnapper into the woods to find his dad. "Oh, I will Hiccup. You'll see! You will die in their and all I can find tomorrow is your dead body so you better come back here right now or you're going to get raped really hard until you pass out." Dagur shouted to the runaway boy, warning him so he can have him as his own. Hiccup did not listen to him as he keeps running, hoping he won't run into wild animals.

After running for two hours, the exhausted Hiccup searches for shelter as the sky begins to darken and awakens the beasts around him. When he was about to sit down, he accidentally tripped into a small hill and tumbled all the way down. The poor baby had a few scratches on his arms and face. The air is blowing on him and he starts to feel cold since winter is coming in a few weeks.

Hiccup had no choice, but to call for help. "Help! Help! Please! Somebody help me!" he shouted in a loud voice, but there was no answer. He had to keep walking until he finds shelter. Luckily, there was a three story house in the middle of the woods right near Hiccup. He felt happy that he founded what he's been looking for the entire time. So, he went to the door and unexpectedly collapsed since he's tired and cold. Shaking from the cold, Hiccup knocks on the door just the right volume to be heard.

Inside the house, Stormfly, Hookfang, and Meatlug were in the living room relaxing in order for them to sleep better. Then all of the sudden, they hear someone knocking on the door. "I'll bet that's Toothless coming back from his date." Hookfang guessed. Stormfly groaned as she got up and went to get the door.

When she opened it, she finds a weak, extremely skinny boy shivering from the cold and covered on blood. Stormfly gasped at him and shouted, "HOOKFANG! MEATLUG! Come quick!" They rushed towards her and Hookfang asked her, "What is it? What's wrong?" Meatlug gasped at the boy and holds him tight. "Oh, that poor little thing! Look at him! He's so cold and alone and lost! What do we do to him?!" she asked. "Bring him inside. I'm sure Toothless doesn't mind him being here." said Stormfly as she led her friends and Hiccup inside. Meatlug lays him down in the couch and gives him a blanket to keep him warm.

"There you are, dear. You comfortable?" she asked. Hiccup weakly nodded and asked, "You know Toothless?" "Of course I know him. He's our leader of the group and he's on a date with a boy named Hiccup." Meatlug explained. "Wait. I'm Hiccup. I'm the one who's dating Toothless." said Hiccup after he realizes he's in his lover's house. Meatlug gasped and covered her mouth in a surprising way. "Oh my god! Stormfly! Quick, call Toothless!" she yelled.

Stormfly came over and asked, "What's wrong, Meatlug?" "This boy is Hiccup! The one Toothless is dating without any human noticing! We better call him and tell him he's here in our house all cold and hurt!" Meatlug shouted. Stormfly went towards Hiccup and asked him, "Is it really you? Are you Hiccup?" Hiccup silently nodded yes to her, which leaves her in shock and quickly grabs her phone to call Toothless.

She dialed his number and waited for him to call back. "Hello?" asked Toothless on the phone. "Toothless, its me! There's something that happened just now!" Stormfly shouted. "Stormfly, calm down. What's this all about? Is there another crime happening?" said Toothless. "No, it's not that. I know that you're on a date, but your boyfriend is here in our house. He was half naked and he's got scratches all over him. Meatlug's giving him some aid right now." she explained. "WHAT?! How did he get into our house? I didn't tell him where I live!" Toothless yelled. "We found him in front if the door. He looks like he's lost." said Stormfly. "Don't worry, I'll be home right away." said Toothless as he hangs up on the phone and flies straight home.

After the conversation is over, Stormfly tells Hiccup that Toothless should be here any minute. Meatlug cleans Hiccup's scratches with her first aid kit and puts bandages on them. "I'll bet he's freaked out that I'm here." said Hiccup. "Yeah, you're right. He was worried about you on where you were because you were supposed to go on a date with him which is top secret." Stormfly answered. "Did those injuries hurt you when you got here, honey?" asked Meatlug. Hiccup nodded yes and starts to feel sleepy as he closes his eyes a little bit.

When Hiccup was about to fall asleep, Toothless arrived just in time to see what happened to his lover. "I'm here now! Where's Hiccup?" he asked nervously. "He's with Stormfly and Meatlug in the living room, healing him." Hookfang explained. "Oh, I hope he's alright." said Toothless as he went to the living room and Hookfang followed him.

They both saw Hiccup and the girls in the living room. "Hiccup!" Toothless yelled as he went towards his lover and held him in his arms. "Toothless?" said Hiccup in a weak voice. "Hiccup, are you okay baby? What happened?" Toothless asked nervously.

Hiccup starts shaking and whimpers as he was cradled. "I'm sorry, Toothless. I didn't know this happened tonight. I was so scared and I was alone when it happened." he cried. "What happened?" Toothless asked seriously.

Hiccup explained, "I was taking a nap while I was waiting for you to come visit me. Then, there was a loud banging on the door and I thought it was you, but it was Dagur. I got frightened and slammed the door to lock it. Then, I tried to call my dad since he's a police officer, but Dagur broke into the house by breaking the door with a large hammer. I was so scared that I hid in my closet. Dagur found me and takes me downstairs. I escaped by biting his hand, making him letting me go. But I didn't know that he sets the house on fire and continues to chase me. I climbed to the window, but Dagur tackled me and we both fell off the roof. I was unconscious when he took me into the woods. He takes off my shirt and cuts my wrist with his knife and threw it into the lake so everyone else thinks I got killed. I was furious at him that I kicked him and ran away from him. For two hours, I've been looking for a shelter and I found your place in the middle of the forest. That's how I got here. I'm sorry I scared you, Toothless."

Toothless embraced the boy and brushes his smooth hair. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. I should've spent time with you more often. I promise, I won't let anyone else touch you ever again." he said as he kissed his forehead. "So, what do we do?" asked Meatlug. Toothless sighed and said with Hiccup in his arms, "Guys, I think it's best for Hiccup to live with us. I can't let this Dagur hurt him again."

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed. "Have you lost your mind? We can't have humans living with us!" Hookfang shouted. "Why are you being so heartless, Hookfang? We can't throw out the poor boy in the cold!" Meatlug argued. "This is Toothless' decision on this, not ours." said Stormfly. Toothless got annoyed by this and ended the fight by saying, "Alright, enough! Hiccup needs us to take care if him and he has no one there for him, except for me. I'm counting on you guys to help us from hiding." The group began to calm down and understands what Toothless said.

"We'll start planning tomorrow." he said as he lifted Hiccup bridle style and carries him to his bedroom. His room was light gray and has black bed sheets. That's where he lays him down so he can sleep comfortably during the night. "There you go. Safe and warm." said Toothless. "Thank you. Why did your friends not like the idea of me staying here? I was thinking the same thing." asked Hiccup.

Toothless laid next to the boy and said, "Well, they're not used to have a human in their home. Don't worry, they'll get used to it. I just want you safe from that demon who wants you for himself. Besides, your dad's not around much to protect you and you'll feel much better living here." He kissed the boy on the lips and brings him closer to him. "Maybe you're right." said Hiccup. "You'll be okay. Right now, you need sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." said Toothless as he kissed him one last time before going to sleep. "Goodnight." said Hiccup as he silently cries without his lover noticing.

The night Hiccup came into Toothless' house pretty much changed the lives of the dragons. They weren't sure about the ides of him staying, but they'll get used to it later on.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the police and firefighters are investigating about Hiccup's disappearance and how the house was on fire. They had to clean up all of the ash and found items that didn't get burned. The only thing in Hiccup's room that didn't get burned was the blanket his mother made for him when he was a baby.

When Stoick was looking for his son, he discovered footprints that led to the woods. Then he finds out Hiccup has been kidnapped by someone and burned the house. So, he decides to follow the footprints which leads him to a lake. He looked around the beach to find any clue about his sons disappearance. Then, something came up to the shore which caught his eye. It was green and covered in blood. It was a shirt that belonged to Hiccup.

Stoick notices the shirt and picks it up from the water. He looks at it in horror as the shirt was torn and covered in blood. It looks like he was killed by the kidnapper or a wild animal. Thinking that Hiccup is dead, he bursts into tears and kneads to the ground. "Oh, Hiccup. What have I done? I should've protected you more like your mother does." he muttered to himself as he keeps mourning for his son.

Meanwhile, the sun rose up and shines in the bedroom where Hiccup and Toothless are sleeping. Toothless groaned as the sunlight blinds him and starts to get up because of it. Hiccup giggles at him as he opens his pretty green eyes. "Good morning, handsome." he said. Toothless turned around and replied back, "Good morning, beautiful." Then, he gives him a kiss on the forehead. "Feel better from last night?" Hiccup nodded yes and said, "Very much. Thank you." They both laughed as they hold each other while Toothless kisses his neck. "I'll bet breakfast is ready for us. Come on." Toothless said as he and his lover both got out of bed and went downstairs.

Meatlug hums in a sweet tone as she makes pancakes in a pan for her family while Hookfang is looking for crimes on the newspaper. Barf and Belch are watching tv and Stormfly is setting the table up.

Then, the couple came downstairs happily as they greeted, "Good morning, everybody." The rest cheered for them as a good morning to their leader. "So, boys. What's the special report this evening?" Toothless asked the twins.

They turned around to answer him, but stopped when they saw Hiccup beside him. They both blinked their eyes at the same time just in case they're dreaming. "Uh, Toothless?" asked Barf. "Who's that?" asked Belch, looking shocked. Hiccup gulped in embarrassment as he looked at the twins. "This is Hiccup and he will be staying with us." Toothless introduced. Hiccup awkwardly waves hello. The twins waved back the same way he did. "Hiccup, these are the twins and the youngest members in our group. Barf and Belch."

"It's nice to meet you two. Sorry I didn't see you last night." said Hiccup. "We never saw you because we were sleeping. Meatlug doesn't like it when we stay up around ten o clock." said Barf. "I heard that." said Meatlug as she finishes the last pancake and sets it on a plate. "Come on over. Breakfast is ready."

Before Hiccup can join the dragons, something on tv caught his eye. On the news, it was saying, "A house was being burnt by a burglar and kidnaps a teenage boy when he's home alone. Then, the burglar takes him into the woods and killed him. A torn bloodied shirt might belong to the boy and was wet when it's found at a lake." Hiccup couldn't believe that the news is talking about what happened to him last night. It scared him so much that he started to have tears coming out from his green eyes.

Toothless notices Hiccup's not there with him, so he went towards him and asked, "Aren't you joining us?" Then, he notices his lover was crying. "What's wrong?" Hiccup was still crying and said, "What's happening on tv was how I got here and everyone thinks I'm dead. Including my father." Toothless wraps his arms around the boy and rubs his back to calm him down.

Stormfly hears Hiccup's cries and asked, "What's going on?" "Look what's happening on tv." Toothless explained. She looked at it and asked Hiccup, "Hiccup, did this happen to you last night?" Hiccup sadly nodded yes. She gasped and remembered him telling her how he came to their house. "Guys, come quick!" she shouted.

The group stopped what they're doing and rushed towards her. "What is it? What's wrong?" asked Hookfang. "What you're all seeing is what happened to me last night and everyone thinks he got killed." Hiccup cried. They all gasped at the tragedy. The only people who didn't know this were the twins until today.

"Oh my god, that has got to be one of the most tragic things I've ever seen." said Belch, looking shocked. "I guess he was right about him being here. I apologize for my negative attitude last night." said Hookfang. Hiccup looks at him and said, "It's alright. No one cares about me anyway. I don't have any friends." They all looked at him in shock and stayed silent until Meatlug said, "Well, we care about you and we're glad you're staying with us." Hiccup smiled.

"Come on, now. Lets have some breakfast." said Toothless as everyone went to the table and had a nice breakfast as a family.

Later that day, Dagur is still in the woods looking for Hiccup. His plan worked perfectly, now he has to find him before the police does. After hours of walking, he made it to a hometown where Hiccup lives. He puts his hoodie on, so no one doesn't recognize him and walks like a total stranger.

As he was walking by, he accidentally bumped into Mildew when he was watering his garden. "Watch where you're going, you punk!" he shouted. "Sorry, sir. Wait, do you know anything about Hiccup?" Dagur asked the old man. Mildew thought for a moment and said, "No, I never heard of him. But, I heard on the news that a teenage boy has gone missing last night and was declared dead by a burglar and burned his house to the ground. I'll bet a dragon did it."

"Wait, a dragon did it?! I've never seen anything like this in my life. Hell no! There's no such thing as dragons!" Dagur lied. "Oh, they do exist. I saw one with my very own eyes. Come inside so I can show you." said Mildew as he takes the teen inside his house.

Once inside, it was covered with old junk that was made back in the 50's. "Uh, these items don't deal with dragons." said Dagur. "Not those things! These are the dragon stuff I want to show you." Mildew said from the closet as he brought a huge box of real dragon stuff. He opens it up and it had dragon spikes, scales, tails, bones, and pictures. Dagur was surprised and amazed at them. "Are they really real or just fake?" he asked. "Oh, they're real alright. I've been collecting them for years." Mildew explained.

Because of that, Dagur has an evil plan caught in his mind. A terrible and evil idea. "You know, because you helped me find out where Hiccup is, I decided we should have a deal." he said. "What deal?" asked Mildew in confusion.

The obsessive teen gave him an evil chuckle and said, "Since you want dragons so much, why don't we find them and capture them for good. You will have the dragons skins and I will have my Hiccup. Sounds like a plan? Since I'm the one who caused it and no one gets hurt." Mildew pretty much liked that plan. "Oh, that's despicable of you. I LOVE IT!" he yelled in enrage.

"Excellent. Now this plan will work and Hiccup will be all mine forever." Dagur said to himself as he laughs evilly into the air.


End file.
